


Beneath the Mask

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5 Persona 3
Genre: Amada Ken Phantom Thieves of Hearts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ken was sent to Tokyo yo investigate The Phantoms Thieves of Hearts.He wasn't expecting to join them
Relationships: Amada Ken/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beneath the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> It's My fiesta fanfic I love Persona 5 and I read Ace in the Hole and I think Ken as a Phantom Thief  
> Will badass   
> The main shipping is Ken Amada and Ann Takamaki  
> (I am RenAnn)

The Phantoms Thieves have strike again in Gekkoukan High in Port Island, all the students were talking about Madarame's fallout.

Ken was interested about the Phantoms Thieves ,he have to admitted their justice it was admirable though he wanted to use Kala-Nemi again,five years not using him. But he need concentrate for his entrance exams.

After school he returned to his guardian Akihiko , a boxer,who was training with Koromaru who start running toward Ken

"Hey Koromaru stop i-it tickles" Ken said laughing , Koromaru bark happily seeing his human that returned

"Hey Ken , Mitsuru wanna talk to you" said Akihiko-san ,who stop training and pointing the computer.

Mitsuru-san wants to with him. What it would be?

"Thanks Akihiko-san "Ken said as he walked to the desk with computer,"Hi Mitsuru-san, what do You need from me?"

Mitsuru a woman near thirty's with red hair "Amada I need you to go to Tokyo because Yamagishi sense a Shadow nest and investigate The Phantoms Thieves"

He was send to a misson ir was a long time,"When I hey started" Ken said with emotion , but he Will be transfer to Shujin Academy 

June 1,2016  
Akihiko an Ken were on the house that Mitsuru lend them. They went to the Shujin Academy to see the principal Kobayakawa  
"Nice to You meet you Amada ,I know that right You are not intersest on joining any club of studies si welcome to Shujin Academy"

Ken accepted the uniforme thankfully ,then he went to his clases 3-D to meet his new classmates. His female classmates we're talking like he was handsome and a brunnette talk"He can sit her" 

Ken sigh when started the classes,when the classes ended he meet the brunnette"Hi I am Ken Amada " he said then the brunnette talked "Makoto Niijima Nice to meet you Amada-kun,I hope you like Shujin"  
"Not bad" Ken said ,Makoto start showing him all the school

He returned to see Akihiko-san doing dinner "How was the school ,Ken",he was tooking of his blazzer "Good " putting his bag down. He need to find information what Niijima tell him about  
Sakamoto, Takamaki and Amamiya . But it's only starting ,he was back to action five years inactive 

Ken was starting a mission who are The Phantoms Thieves of Hearts?

Now the real misión starts ...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if to short because I am not good yo writing details but I can learn over the story receives your love


End file.
